Cases are used for transporting and protecting a variety of valuable objects, such as guns, rifles, pistols, computers, cell phones, cameras, portable media players, jewelry, money, clothes and passports, for example. These cases can either have a soft shell or a hard shell. Typical soft cases are made from nylon or canvas, are flexible and lightweight, and are opened and closed via a zipper or a flap with Velcro attached thereto. Hard cases are made from some type of hard plastic or metal such as aluminum. Hard cases are normally bulky, difficult to transport and store due to their size and weight, are hard to fit into tight spaces, and can be expensive.
One of the problems with soft cases and hard cases is their vulnerability to the theft of the objects contained inside the case. In some instances, soft and hard cases may be able to be locked. Although locked, soft nylon or canvas cases can usually be cut with a sharp, jagged-edge type of knife to reveal the contents of the case. Some hard cases may be pried apart at the joints or hinges. Therefore what is needed is a flexible, lightweight case that is not susceptible to cutting or prying.
One of the other problems with current soft cases and hard cases is their vulnerability to the theft of a case itself when being transported in a vehicle. There is no easy way for attaching the case to an immovable or stationary part of the vehicle so as to prevent the case from being stolen when the vehicle is burglarized. Therefore what is needed is a soft case that is easily attachable to a stationary part of a vehicle, such as an immovable hook in the trunk of a vehicle or to a base of a vehicle seat, for example.
Another problems with the current cases occurs when the case is stolen. It is impossible to locate the case. Therefore what is needed is a soft case that is easily tracked when it is stolen or misplaced.
In view of the prior art described above, there continues to be a need for a case that is flexible and portable, is easily locked and opened, is able to be securely fastened to stationary objects when being transported, and is cut-resistant, fire-resistant and/or water-proof, and is easily tracked when missing or stolen.